Super Mario Galaxy 3: Meteor Shower
"Super Mario Galaxy 3: Meteor Shower" is the third installment in the Super Mario Galaxy series. The game is the last installment, too. It will be on the Wii console as the last Wii game. This time, you can play as Mario, Luigi, Red Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Green Toad. Plot Mario and Luigi are invited to the Festival of Stars by Princess Peach. The four Toads are also invited, so all six heroes run into town. As it turns out, it was another trick made by Bowser, Bowser Jr., and The Koopalings to kidnap the Princess and turn the Toads into Space Demons. Kamek, once again, zaps the gang into space. However, he spell had also backfired and turned him to stone, also making his broom and wand break. When the heroes land on the planet where Rosalina lives, they get joined by Luma's who are all the colors of a rainbow.They then find out Lubba has been turned into a Space Demon. The adventure then begins... Gameplay The player uses the Wii Remote to use new items called Star Walkways. Of course, they use the Arrow Keys to move North, South, East, or West. The A button is for jumping or a Gravity Pull. The B button is for ducking. The 1 and 2 keys are for switching your characters and punching. The rest, you all know. The difference is the Nunchuck. You use the Nunchuck to grab power-ups, ride Yoshi, spin, and more. The + and the- buttons don't do anything. The blue house button obvisously, takes you to the Home Screen. Playable Characters Mario Luigi Red Toad Blue Toad Yellow Toad Green Toad Yoshi ( assistant.) Luma Team ( assistants.) Unplayable Characters Princess Peach Toadsworth Toad Tribe Lubba Rosalina Blackia Toadette Semi Star Enemies Goomba Koopa Wiggler Shy Guy Boo Peeka Pokey Dry Bones Piranha Plant Thwomp Whomp Bom Omb Magikoopas Chain Chomp Lakitu Tweester Buggers Dark Matter Goomba Dark Matter Koopa Dark Matter Wiggler Dark Matter Shy Guy Dark Matter Boo Dark Matter Peeka Dark Matter Pokey Dark Matter Dry Bones Dark Matter Piranha Plant Dark Matter Thwomp Dark Matter Whomp Dark Matter Bom Omb Dark Matter Magikoopa Dark Matter Chain Chomp Dark Matter Lakitu Kaboomba Booboo Pumpkin Goomba Mandibug Urchin Topmen Bomb Boo Spiky Koopa Chomp Pup Cluckboom Crabber Octoomba Elite Octoomba Octoboo Octoburn Octoguy Octopus Fake Bowser Bosses Piranha Griffin King Kaliente Queen Kaliente Prince Pikante Megaleg P.T. Piranha and his saucer Larry Wendy Iggy Lemmy Ludwig Roy Morton Dry Koopalings King Bones Topmaniac King Boo Bouldergeist BugaBone Bonefin Dino Piranha Fiery Dino Piranha Peewee Piranha Bully Piranha Bowser Jr. and the P.O.O.P. ( People Order Our Planets.) Dark Matter Peach Dark Matter Lubba Bowser Dark Matter Bowser Giga Dark Matter Bowser ( Final Boss) Power Ups Mushroom Fire Flower Ice Flower Mimi Mushroom Spring Mushroom Boo Mushroom Rainbow Star Balloon Mushroom Yoshi Egg Speed Spike 8 Bit Shroom Sun Flower Bowser Mushroom P Wing Tanooki Suit Frog Suit Space Suit Snorkel Category:Games